dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Goku Jr.
Grandson? Does anyone apart from me find it strange that Goku Jr is Pan's grandson, when she is 115 years old and he's 12? She would have been around 103 when he was born! Unless she can have children when she's in her fifties, and her child then had Goku Jr in their fifties, this is impossible. He would have to be Pan's great-grandson at least! Does anyone else have any thoughts on this? You've put way too much thought into this. --Vatek 23:48, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :Since it's stated in the series that he is her grandson, it's clearly possible in GT's canonicity. -- 11:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :In the Japanese dub, Goku Jr. is Pan's great-great grandson. ::It's possible that Pan had a male child when she was in her 40's, then his son had Goku Jr. when he was in his 60's. This is the most logical explanation to me. ::GianG (talk) 16:54, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Goku Jr.'s eyes A Hero's Leacy definately shows them as dark blue, so I changed it. He probably inherited his eye color from Videl. And how did you change it? Super saiyan 2 Can goku jr. go to SSJ 2? as when he transforms in a heroes legacey it does look more like SSJ 2 with the more spikey hair and lightning aura? 23:56, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Jarvo :The hair doesn't seem spiky enough to be Super Saiyan 2, and the spark in his aura only appears for a second as he transforms. Anyway, that's my take on it. -- nonoitall 07:24, 11 August 2008 (UTC) For all Transformation's for Dragonball Z you would have to buy the Daizenshuu 1-7 books, For all Transformation's for Dragonball GT you would have to buy Dragonball GT Perfect files Volume's 1-2, and i dont belive he made the transformation to SSJ2 that would mean him skipping Super Saiyan which is not possible since you must train in Super Saiyan to achieve Super Saiyan 2. (Goten.GT1 16:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC)) How can Goku Jr. go super saiyin? We all know very well that Goku Jr. can go super saiyin, and he did it very much like his great-great-grandfather, Goku, but how is it that Goku Jr., a kid with 1/16 saiyin blood, can go super saiyin, but, Pan who is 1/4 saiyin can't? Is it that she's a girl? Is it a plot hole? dukeplatypus 01:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) 1st of all DO YOU KNOW WHAT A SUPER SAIYAN IS! It is the legendary form of a saiyan that appears every 1000 years! So hardly any saiyans can go Super Saiyans!!!!!!! :A couple of flaws in your point. 1) Goku Jr. was born 100 years after GT, not 1000. 2) The legend (should) only applies to saiyins and half-saiyins, 1/16 saiyins should have, at the very most, slightly abnormal strength 3) Your answer has nothing to do to explain why Pan can't or didn't transform, as she met the "Super Saiyin Requirements" that's still part of my question.dukeplatypus 22:13, 27 March 2009 (UTC) What about Bardock and all the other saiyans Nappa Raditz Turles King Vegeta Tarble Bulla! They all met the requirements! I will let you think about that for a while! And don't forget DBGT wasnt made by Torinami ( the GENYES who made DB,DBZ)! And also the legend says that that every 1000 years a Super Saiyan appears not 100!Vegerot 01:51, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it a plot hole. (It's not like all Saiyans are required to achieve the transformation.) Nonetheless, it's an unanswered question with many possible explanations. -- 06:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Again DBGT wasn't made by Torynami-sensei! SO yet another reason why GT IS STUPID! Vegerot 13:25, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ok goku jr. can go super sayian because the legand says its a legandary form that occurs every onethousand yrs. well not true. the reason that he can is through an intense feeling of anger sadness etc. well many sayians cant become super sayian because they arent emotional to others because they only care about themselves and there power levels. of course he shouldnt be able to and pans blood was diluted to much to do it. personally i think that it was the fact that goku jr. and vegeta jr. fought i mean hello of course its all out even though its not possible it wouldnt have been so cool. Anyone with saiyan blood in their bodies can go super saiyan!!!!! Pan didn't go super saiyan because Akira Toriyama said that he didn't know what a GIRL super saiyan would look like. And Goku Jr. went super saiyan the first time when he saw his dear friends almost be killed by lord yai or yao or I cannot remember his name. But it was the need to protect them that made him turn it, and he defeated the dude. Too Much on Pan? "But then, Toriyama also indicated that Pan might have gone Super Saiyan, but "did not have a reason to" despite the fact that Trunks and Goten were able to go Super Saiyan during peaceful times, Although the whole confusion behind Pan not turning into a super saiyan could be due to the difficulty in designing a female super saiyan since most of the characteristics involving super Saiyan are mostly seen by males." Is it me or is there too much on this topic about Pan (not) going Super Saiyan? Goku Jr. isn't even mentioned in this paragraph! I think this section should be taken off and placed on Pan's page instead.Yugimons 23:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :It's just a talk page, not worth moving. 18:28, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Strength I was thinking that we should add strengh to Goku Jr's abilities because he displayed strength greater than human levels in both his battle with Vegeta Jr and his battle with lord yao. If we ever do add that statement, I also think that we should say that his strength is above saiyans level of strength. Are you claiming that Goku Jr. is stronger than Goku at his peak? Maybe potentially, but definitely not as he was in the tournament. -- 10X Kamehameha 08:05, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :He has potential strength but it is not yet properly guided. Even as a Super Saiyan, he isn't a skilled warrior. He is still in the midst of learning combat skills as he may have potential. It would all be an assumption to say that he is "stronger", so it would be best to avoid that completely, since his strength is not yet developed. - 15:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Not only that but it would also be an assumption to say that he is even at Z-fighter level at all!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 15:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC)!!!! Theory on Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr going SSJ... So we have Goku and Vegeta as full-blooded Saiyans. Their respective kids; Goten a half saiyan, and Bra a half saiyan. What if they had 2 kids together. Those kids would be half saiyans also. Then those two started their own families, one resulting in Goku Jr, the other in Vegeta Jr. It's a stretch, but given the whole 'needs 1/4' rule then seems like this is the only possibility. 23:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC)RandomFan But Pan was his Grandmother It was explained to me that both Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are full blooded Saiyans not because of their parents but because Shenron made a sort of reincarnation of the two rivals so that if evil was to befall the earth once more there would be two warriors strong enough to defend it. Pan can't go SSJ because women don't have the genes in thir dna. Goku jr. could be more than 1/16th Saiyan How do you know that he is 1/16th Saiyan? If the children of Trunks and Gohan or Goten (who would be 1/4th Saiyan and 3/4ths Human) got married and/or had kids, then those children would still be 1/4th Saiyan. You can't really say for sure that the Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. are only 1/16th. You don't know who has married or had kids with whom in the future. Goku Jr. is a descendent of Pan's. Pan had a daughter or a son, and they had Goku Jr. She was 1/4th Saiyan, so her children would be 1/8th saiyan, and Goku Jr. would be 1/16th saiyan. But maybe one of Vegetas descendent married the son/doughter of pan or something... we cant be sure. 1/16 is only right if all married pure humans, but we don't know that-- 11:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Possible decendant from Goten The GT perfect files state that he is a decendant from Goku an not, the english version is the only one that states that he is pan grandson, the japenese version dosent even state Goku jr being her Grandson, so for goten its should be put as well as for gohan possible Great Grandson or Great grand nephew, an under pan it should be put English dub, grandson/ and possible grand aunt. Since there 2 different dubs with 2 different views on decendant, an Gt perfect files stating him as a decendant an nothin more, we should put it down 50 50 rather then goin with the english dubs view. (GotenSSJ16 18:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC)) :No, read the manual of style before editing ever. 01:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Kamehameha Hey I know 10X Kamehameha deleted the kamehameha fact, but I added it back and put on-screen instead. 22:48, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's not true even for on-screen though, since neither Bardock nor Raditz use it. 22:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Then that was pretty stupid of me then. What if I were to say descendant? 22:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Nah it wasn't stupid, it's hard to remember that he's got family that are bad guys. I would just leave it off altogether though, since limiting it to descendents is cutting out the family at the same level and above, and limiting it to on-screen for a character with very little air-time is cutting out anything Pan might show him in the future. 23:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Who are Goku Jr.'s parents? -- Quackulon The Duck Tyrant (talk) 18:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Age and Date of Birth His date of birth is never confirmed. However the Dragon Ball GT Perferct Files state that he was 9 when he appeared. Goku Jr. appeared 100 years after the start of GT, so he appeared in Age 889, therefore he was born in Age 880. We should change the date of birth. GianG (talk) 08:05, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Daizenshuu *''Although Goku Jr. is not given a true percentage, it was stated in the Daizenshuu (published long before Goku Jr.'s appearance) that anyone without over a quarter Saiyan heritage could not achieve the Super Saiyan form due to their heritage being too diluted.'' Is there a source for this? I've never once seen this before, in any Daizenshuu. SSJ2 Gogeta (talk) 22:35, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::It's actually a mistranslation on Pan's bio in Daizenshuu 7, Goku jr, Vegeta Junior and saiyans below them, can go SSJ at any bloodBH Ouji (talk) 18:20, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Goku Jr. in BoG timeline? I was actually curious about something..Couldn't Goku Jr. exist in the BoG Timeline? It'd be different of course since Goku wouldn't be immortal(Unless something happens to change that), but he could exist since nothing in GT ever really made him exist. Total Mastermind (talk) 23:47, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :No, because BOG takes place in 778 and Goku Jr. isn't born till 880. 23:56, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :Depends if Akira Toriyama wants to continue DBZ for that long and if he wants a Goku Jr. Until then, Goku Jr. is not canon.(Meshack (talk) 02:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC)) DBZ ends in age 784. there's a blank page between 784 and 789, where GT begins. we have a few Online events in-between, though. 02:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :meant when Pag would be the age she was in Hero's Legacy (talk) 13:07, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Goku Jr.'s ancestry There shouldn't be a debate over this. The anime of Drgon Ball GT Japanese Dub clearly says that Pan is great-great-grandmother and Goku is his great-great-great-great-grandfather. Need proof? Watch the anime in Japanese and English subs.on the episode Until We Meet Again Meshack (talk) 03:15, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :That would make Pan around 200 or 300 years old.. (talk) 13:59, April 28, 2015 (UTC) shit, it really says that... when Bulma jr asks if Pan is his mother, Pan says she's his great-great-grandmother....... but that's in the japanese version, shouln't we use the english version here? 17:36, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Well yeah but that's not true though. Pan is not Goku's grandmother. FUNimation messed up the translations for GT. Meshack (talk) 20:58, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :w8 for 10X, he'll know how to handle it. 21:05, April 28, 2015 (UTC) When sources conflict, we list both version of the info and say which came from where. 22:49, April 28, 2015 (UTC) :The body of the article already mentions that sources conflict, but in the infobox, should we use English version or Japanese? (Pan: Grandmother or Great-great-grandmother?) 01:35, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd recommend something like "great-great-grandmotherJapanese anime or grandmotherEnglish Funimation anime". 03:28, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Now we have to do the same at Vegeta Jr's page. If Goku Jr is Goku's great-great-great-great-grandson, it's only logical that Vegeta Jr would also have the same generation gap. 19:33, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :Not necessarily. You can have kids at 15 or at 45, maybe even wider ranges than that. 22:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Maybe, but Vegeta's Jr.'s page said that he is Vegeta's great-great-grandson just because Goku Jr also was. 22:56, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :If it's speculation then it might be better reworded to something like "descendant". 01:19, April 30, 2015 (UTC) OK, all that GT Perfect Files says is that Vegeta Jr is Vegeta's and Bulma's descendant. 01:21, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Perfect, let's do the same. 02:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Ancestors I think we should just remove the dub changes from the Affiliation section so it'll just have correct information Meshack (talk) 07:52, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :anyone? Meshack (talk) 22:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I say leave it because not everyone here is familiar with the original version. :::It's not possible for a translation like this to be "incorrect". It has differences, and may conflict with another release, but it is still an official, licensed version. 23:54, February 23, 2016 (UTC) it may be an official release but the dub changed goku's ancestry so it is an error. goku20, that's why there's the wiki, giving people correct information Meshack (talk) 04:18, February 24, 2016 (UTC) :Meshack one this is an English Wikia and two because of that as me and you plus everyone else here knows we take stuff from the English version on subjects like this first. Now it maybe an error but that is why before we changed to it represent both the original and the English versions but then it was changed to ancestor here and descendent on Goku's and Chi-Chi's or at least should have been, Look in the section above this one and if you and 10X are ok with it I will make the changes that was suggested in the above section. ::It's not an error, it's a difference between versions. 01:32, February 26, 2016 (UTC) yeah, the difference is one is an error Meshack (talk) 04:26, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Well, that wasn't a sentence, so I can't respond. 18:43, February 28, 2016 (UTC)